Neferpitou
|name = Neferpitou |kana = ネフェルピトー |rōmaji = Neferpitou |also known as = Pitou (ピトー, Pitō) |japanese voice = Ayumi Fujimura |english voice = Sarah Williams |manga debut = Chapter 188 (Silhouette; Before birth) Chapter 197 (Actual appearance) |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) (Silhouette; Before birth) Episode 84 (2011) (Actual appearance) |gender = Unknown |eyes = Red |hair = White |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Royal Guards Chimera Ant Queen (Former) Meruem |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Royal Guard |relatives = Chimera Ant Queen (Mother) |type = SpecializationHunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 |abilities = Terpsichora Doctor Blythe Puppeteering |image gallery = yes}} Neferpitou (ネフェルピトー, Neferupitō), nicknamed Pitou (ピトー, Pitō), was a cat-humanoid Chimera Ant and the firstborn of the Chimera Ant King's three Royal Guards. Appearance Neferpitou had the appearance of a humanoid cat with wavy white hair. Their cat-like ears and tail were covered with yellow and white fur, respectively. They had ruby-red eyes, and their knees had demarcated joints like insect legs. Neferpitou's hands were slightly larger than an average human hand. Their clothes were a blue overcoat with six yellow buttons and cuff links, shorts and orange socks with thin black stripes, and a pair of blue shoes. Personality Neferpitou was very loyal to the King and would sacrifice themselves for him. Of the three Royal Guards, Pitou was the most curious and would get distracted easily and loved to play, and according to Shaiapouf, would get carried away when having fun.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 Pitou was a cat Chimera Ant, and like a cat, loved to play with their opponents like a cat would with their prey. Despite their cheerful and playful manner though, Pitou had a cruel and terrifying personality as well. Pitou also took their duty to protect the King seriously and was willing to sacrifice their chance to fight strong opponents to fulfill their duty. Unlike Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf, Neferpitou did not seem to mind Meruem's later newfound interests in Komugi. Thus, among the three Royal Guards, Neferpitou was the only one that greatly prioritized Komugi's safety as opposed to Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf's hatred towards Komugi, something Neferpitou was aware of which created distrust in regards to the matter, for making their king deviate from the path they envisioned for him. Pitou's loyalty and devotion to the King was so great, that during Komugi's operation to save her life from the injuries caused by Zeno's Dragon Dive, Pitou showed their vulnerability and fear since they had no means to defend themselves from Gon's wrath for what they had done to Kite. As a result, for the first time, Pitou surrendered to Gon and Killua. They asked them for mercy with no consideration of fighting them by putting their hands upward—a signal that predators use to surrender—to show a lack of malice in order to fulfill the King's order to save Komugi. Even after their death, Pitou's Nen still remained; their Terpsichora, even stronger than before, manipulated their corpse and attacked Gon to protect the King. Background Neferpitou was the first of the three Royal Guards born for the Chimera Ant King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 They were personally named by the Queen, as were the other Royal Guards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 188 Like Menthuthuyoupi,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 310 Neferpitou appeared to have no memories of their previous life. Plot Chimera Ant arc Neferpitou first appears when Rammot and Peggy look for the missing rare prey, Pokkle, in the Chimera Ant nest in NGL. Rammot, having acquired Nen after being attacked with it and beginning to fantasize about seizing power, suddenly feels Neferpitou's frightening aura. Attracted by their conversation, Neferpitou enters the room, their aura alone stumping Rammot's ambition. They smell life hidden under a pile of bones, discovering Pokkle. Neferpitou prods his brain with what appear to be knitting needles to extract information about Nen. They have Rammot try Water Divination first, then they take the test as well. The leaf withers away, revealing them as a Specialist. Neferpitou then introduces themselves and orders that Pokkle be fed to the Queen. They organize a "conferment ceremony" in which Squadron Leaders and Officers are to be struck by Rammot to open their Aura Nodes. As Neferpitou thinks to themselves that it must be tough to be ordinary and needing to go to such lengths to acquire power, someone triggers their En. Neferpitou leaves Peggy in charge and heads out to test their power. They glimpse Kite, Gon, and Killua in the distance. With a single leap, they reach them and sever Kite's right arm. Neferpitou ignores Killua as he drags an unconscious Gon away and focuses on Kite. When the latter conjures his Crazy Slots, Neferpitou delights in the possibilities granted by Nen. Neferpitou battles and kills Kite. Sitting under a tree with his head on their lap, they command the ants in the nest to prepare a large freezing chamber to preserve their "collection" and comment they are quite powerful.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 ]] Having enjoyed the duel, Neferpitou sits longingly in front of Kite's corpse and wishes to fight him again. They thus create an ability to "fix" him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 The reanimated corpse is used by the other ants as a training tool.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 222 That night, Isaac Netero observes Neferpitou sitting on top of the nest and wonders if they could be stronger than him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 A group of non-living things enter the range of their En. While they muse about their course of action, Shaiapouf appears and divines their thoughts, leading Neferpitou to wonder if they were thinking out loud. The newborn Royal Guard recommends waiting and informs Neferpitou that Menthuthuyoupi will awaken shortly. Neferpitou thinks Shaiapouf is weird, which, having guessed their thoughts again, the other ant acknowledges.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 202 When Netero, Morel, and Knov begin to wipe out the squadrons sent out to gather food, Colt and Peggy ask for their advice. Engrossed in their research in a chemistry lab, Neferpitou leaves the two of them in charge of outside dealings, stating the Royal Guards will defend the nest.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 They greet Menthuthuyoupi when he is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 When the King is born, the Royal Guards' alliance shifts to him. Neferpitou informs him a meal has been prepared for him and that his wish shall be their command. As they head to the roof, Colt asks Neferpitou to heal the Queen, who was mutilated during the birth of the King. Neferpitou refuses on the grounds that they had a use for Kite, but none for the Queen. Noticing the King's disappointment with the food, Neferpitou says they do not use any seasonings. Understanding the King is referring to prey capable of using Nen, the Royal Guards escort him as he looks for some.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 The King kills two farmers, but their taste is not to his liking. Neferpitou informs him that the most delicious part of humans is their brain, and as such it would be better not to damage it. They clap when the King kills a human child without harming their head. Despite recognizing the taste is better, the King is still not satisfied. Neferpitou tries to tell him that Gyo can be used to identify rare prey, but the King, feeling insulted, cuts them off with a tail strike to the face. Neferpitou asks for their forgiveness and the King commends them for their strength, as he attacked with the intent to kill.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 The Royal Guards escort the King to the Royal Palace of East Gorteau. Once inside, the King stops Neferpitou before they can tell him the soldier in front of them is a rare.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 Neferpitou notices his aura increase after he consumes the soldier, and they conclude the King's ability is to absorb the aura of the Nen users he eats. They then give him advice on how to herd humans. When he kills Ming Jol-ik, Neferpitou decides to reassemble his body and control it to manipulate the citizens of the Republic of East Gorteau.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 Neferpitou then uses their ability on several members of the military. Under the guise of Ming Jol-ik, they order all citizens of the nation to gather in the capital, where the ants will forcibly try to awaken them to Nen in order to gather high-quality food as well as to give the King an army to conquer the world. The process, called "Selection", is expected to take the lives of 5 million people.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 223 Contrary to the expectations of the Extermination Team members, Neferpitou begins the Selection as soon as the citizens begin to mobilize, starting from the western border.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 230 They succeed in producing about 5,000 Nen users, who are put into cocoons by Shaiapouf. However, they amount to only 20% of the planned quota,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246 as someone has been disabling Neferpitou's puppets.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 233 Neferpitou wonders if they should head out to stop him or if he is a decoy and request Shaiapouf's advice. The other Royal Guard dismisses the assassin as a mere decoy, to which Neferpitou objects he is being careful not to get caught, so he might not be trying to lure them out. They thus entrust the matter to Leol's Squad, the leader and Officers of which have sworn fealty to the King in return for Nen abilities. Since they are unable to use telepathy, Neferpitou gives them a phone to update them on the assassin's location. After they leave, Menthuthuyoupi asks if they can be trusted. Neferpitou replies they cannot, but since they are trying to earn their trust, they can be useful until they attempt to betray them. To obstruct the assassin, Neferpitou has Ming Jol-ik place the country under martial law and warn the populace against dissidents.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 Neferpitou informs Leol that the assassin has defeated an infantry battalion in Luonton and, based on a hunch, tells him to prepare an ambush north of the city. Menthuthuyoupi interjects the military is not enough, to which Neferpitou replies they are just stalling him, as he has been on the move for 30 hours.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 Killua's actions, however, convince Morel and Knov to intervene as well. The former spreads his "Smoke Troopers" all over the capital, forcing Neferpitou to relocate their puppets there and stop the remote Selection.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 243 Neferpitou tasks Leol with terminating the intruders. The former Squadron Leader requests help, and Neferpitou agrees to send Welfin and Bloster on the condition that Leol complete his mission quickly, as the King might want to head out himself when he is done playing board games, whereas the Royal Guards would rather he stayed safe in the palace until the Selection begins in the capital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245 Unexpectedly, the King rips off his own arm while playing Gungi with Komugi. Neferpitou is forced to deactivate their puppets and En to activate Doctor Blythe and treat him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 249 Shaiapouf takes over guard duty whilee, unbeknownst to them, Knov sneaks into the palace to set up some portals.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 250 When the operation is completed, Neferpitou reactivates their puppets and En and perceive the presence of Palm,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 294 who infiltrated the palace by tricking Bizeff.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 254 The woman stabs herself, but, intrigued by her aura, Neferpitou saves them. They and Shaiapouf make her into a new type of human-ant hybrid where they attempt to sever the connection between her memories and her emotional responses. Neferpitou returns to their post. Welfin reports Leol's death and that the soldiers Neferpitou senses are made out of smoke. The Royal Guard itches to fight, but recognizes they cannot leave their post.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 256 That night, the King summons his Royal Guards, bothered by his lack of a name. Neferpitou recommends he choose a name for himself. Recounting that Komugi awakened to Nen as they played, the King enquirers what would have happened to her if she had gone through the Selection, to which Neferpitou replies that, due to her low combat potential, she would have died.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 257 After the King leaves to kill her, Neferpitou listens to Shaiapouf's concerns about the girl and concedes the King has changed since she came.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 258 Through their En, they feel her being attacked by a hawk, but they do not intervene.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 The rally of citizens finally reaches the capital. While conferring with the other Royal Guards, Neferpitou perceives the presence of new enemies. The Royal Guards are concerned about an ambush during the Sorting, which the King himself intends to take part in. By exclusion, Shaiapouf is chosen to keep watch over him discreetly. The enemies Neferpitou felt disappear, causing them to believe they used Zetsu and slipped among the crowd. The King calls on Neferpitou and asks them if they knew Komugi was being attacked the night before, and orders them to take action if she were threatened again. That evening, Neferpitou smiles as the King strikes Menthuthuyoupi, giggling that all three Royal Guards have been hit by him. The Royal Guard relays to Neferpitou the King's order to shut off their En. Unwilling to take down security, Neferpitou talks to the King in person, suggesting they form a hole around the King, so he will not be distracted by their aura. The King refuses, as he would be required to either stay in one place or be continuously watched. He commands Neferpitou to use their En only on the outside of the palace, but Neferpitou worries that intruders might come from underground or manipulate the ants who are permitted to come and go from the palace. Irritated, the King cuts them off and decrees Neferpitou's En shall go up only to the first floor and forbids anyone from coming to the second floor, including the Royal Guards, under pain of death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261 To monitor the crowd, Neferpitou sits atop of the main gate. Compelled by a feeling they cannot explain, they look up and jump on the top of the palace. Neferpitou becomes convinced that enemies are coming and extends their En upward. They rejoice upon seeing a dragon made out of aura, but an instant later, they spot two men riding it: Isaac Netero and Zeno Zoldyck. When the dragon touches their En, Neferpitou smiles upon feeling his power. They turn off their Nen to prepare for battle, but, much to their displeasure, the dragon breaks into a myriad of shards that rain down on the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 263 Neferpitou is initially unable to locate the two men among the shards, but their heightened senses allow them to find Netero an instant later, whom they recognize as a far greater threat than Dragon Dive. They activate Terpsichora, but, before they can launch an attack, they think they hear Netero criticize their move and see him elegantly join his hands together; then, a tremendously fast blow strikes them from below Netero's position. Shocked, Neferpitou is launched into the distance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 264 They try to call Shaiapouf, but the latter cannot hear them. Therefore, they activate Doctor Blythe to stop their flight and begin to drop. As they fall, they are horrified to see Dragon Dive strike the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 265 They immediately extend their En towards the palace, discovering that the King is in Komugi's room with her and that the two assassins, who located him with En, are headed there. Neferpitou curls up and jumps with all their strength the moment they touch the ground. As they soar through the air towards the tower, they feel the despair in the King's aura and has a terrible feeling. They then see his distraught expression as he clutches the wounded girl.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 267 His expression returns to normal, but Neferpitou only feels more uneasy. He orders them to heal Komugi, and upon hearing his tone, the Royal Guard cries with joy. They activate Doctor Blythe and begin treating her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 268 An enraged Gon arrives and demands that they restore Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 273 Determined to protect Komugi, Neferpitou turns their palms upward to show they mean no harm and requests that he wait. When Gon steps closer, Neferpitou begs them to wait until they have saved her. Pressured by Gon, they explain Komugi is extremely dear to the King and offer to do anything they want after the operation is terminated.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 274 Gon however reacts to their words with fury. Ignoring Killua's advice, he insists on fighting. Neferpitou breaks their left arm as a sign of good will, offering to do the same with their other limbs and to let them do anything to them as long as it does not hinder the treatment. They look in fear as Gon prepares to attack anyway, before being stopped once again by Killua. When Gon asks them how long the operation will take,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 275 Neferpitou estimates that one hour will suffice to heal her completely,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 295 but tells him that three or four will be necessary. Gon refuses to wait that long, and Neferpitou asks for one hour to stabilize her condition. They agree to head to Peijin and restore Kite afterwards. A few minutes later, Neferpitou notices Gon has sensed Shaiapouf lurking behind him and begs him to remain where he is. They explain that if he had come any closer, Gon would have attacked Komugi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 286 Shaiapouf attempts to move upwind to send his hypnotic scales towards Gon, but once again Gon notices and orders him to stay still. Neferpitou implores him to obey, claiming they are doing it for the King. Shaiapouf asks them what happened, intending to find out where the King is and surreptitiously warning Neferpitou that he will let Gon kill Komugi if they do not obtain the information they want. Horrified, Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 287 Neferpitou agrees. They recount everything except for the King holding Komugi, not knowing how to verbalize the scene. They eventually point to the door he left through, telling Shaiapouf the King does not need their help.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 288 Knuckle appears and demands to fight Shaiapouf. Neferpitou guesses he is about to leave the room and begs him to stop, but the Royal Guard activates Beelzebub and escapes. Neferpitou asks for forgiveness and tries to bargain with Gon, who coldly detracts ten minutes from the stipulated time limit. Since that matches the time Neferpitou felt they could save Komugi with due to improving in the use of their Hatsu ability, the Royal Guard feels a sense of foreboding and begins to fear Gon will be able to harm the King. Their suspicions become certainty when Gon tells Knuckle the King is to the south, as they ignore Gon saw him leave. They resolve to kill him after healing Komugi, but wonder who they could leave her with, as the other two Royal Guards do not care about her. Neferpitou completes the operation before the deadline, but, despite their keeping the wound hidden from Gon's sight, the boy orders him to get up and leave. Neferpitou wonders about what other he could have guessed, if he sensed their relaxation when they finished. Komugi awakens and Neferpitou is about to formulate a request, but Gon warns them that if they speak out of turn again he will kill her. Sensing his instincts, Neferpitou agrees to leave instead of killing him on the spot, reflecting they will have countless occasions on the way to Peijin. However, their plans are foiled when Knuckle and Killua return and Gon uses Komugi as a hostage. Neferpitou and Gon thus run towards Peijin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 300 When they reach the castle where Kite's body is, Neferpitou hears the phone in their pocket vibrate and discreetly answers the call. Welfin tells them he and Bloster have rescued Komugi and lets him hear her voice. Unbeknownst to the Royal Guard, that was all a ploy concocted by Shaiapouf to get the Extermination Team to give him Komugi. Standing in front of Kite's body, Neferpitou thanks Gon for waiting and, as a reward, tells him Kite is already dead and that their ability cannot bring him back. They apologizeHunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 304 and activate repair their broken arm. Then they declare they must kill Gon. Upon sensing Gon's tremendous aura, Neferpitou activates Terpsichora and thinks they were right about himHunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 305 being a threat to the King. They attack him, but he vanishes. They give chase and see his aged form, realizing he grew up to a point where he could defeat them. Gon dodges their attack again and kicks them into the air, then charges his Jajanken: Rock. As Neferpitou plummets back down, before they can retaliate, he punches them in the face and sends them crushing into a mountain. Before losing consciousness, Neferpitou realizes Gon will never be able to use Nen again as a result of his power-up and rejoices that they were the one to die instead of the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 306 Gon continues to bash their skull until it breaks. However, Neferpitou's loyalty and devotion to the King are so great that their Nen lingered after their death; their Terpsichora, even stronger than before, manipulates their corpse and attacks Gon. Killua pushes Gon out of the way, causing only his arm to be severed. Gon then pins Neferpitou to the ground with the arm he lost, and uses one final attack against Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 307 Their motionless corpse is later shown abandoned in the woods.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 309 Gender Ambiguity ]] This article uses the gender neutral pronouns they/their/them (in singular form) to describe Neferpitou due to the following reasons: * The only official statement regarding Neferpitou's gender appears in the "Hunter × Hunter: Character and World Data Book". It refers to Neferpitou to using the pronoun "彼” (kare), which is usually translated to “he”.Hunter × Hunter: Character and World Data Book, Black List File 05 pg 150Hunter × Hunter - Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide (link) * When speaking casually, Neferpitou uses the pronoun “''boku''” (translated to “I” in English) which is often used by boys and young men, though women may use the pronoun as well. * Neferpitou is described like a "mother" protecting a child, but since Killua was speaking metaphorically, the validity of this statement has yet to be ascertained. * On the cover of Volume 28, which is implied to be based off the Coronation of the Virgin Mary, Neferpitou takes the middle position which corresponds to Virgin Mary's. * In the manga, Neferpitou's chest is usually (but not always) flat. In contrast, the 2011 anime depicts Neferpitou by giving them a consistent bust. In both depictions, Neferpitou is given wide (shoulder-width) hips with a slim waist, and a low waist-hip ratio is a trait most commonly manifested in post-pubescent human females. * In Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection, Neferpitou is a female. * The first half of Neferpitou's name comes from an Egyptian male deity (the god Nefertem) and the second half from the female panther called Pitou (a French character for children). Abilities & Powers As one of the three members of the Royal Guard, Neferpitou is one of the most powerful Chimera Ants to live, and one of the strongest characters in the series. They fought and killed Kite, a powerful Pro Hunter, while suffering only minor injuries, and shortly after discovering Nen. Illumi referred to Neferpitou as Meruem's "top soldier".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 Despite intending to kill them, the King was only able to bruise Neferpitou with one of his tail strikes, which caused him to praise the Royal Guard. Shaiapouf, another Royal Guard member, was driven through a wall by the same attack, although the King's power had increased by that time. The Hunter Association's Chairman Netero, considered the world's strongest Hunter in his prime and by some the most powerful Hunter even in his old age, wondered if Neferpitou could be more powerful than him, as Colt, after witnessing both fighters' aura, later affirmed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 Ikalgo was confident that even if he joined forces with Gon, Killua, and Palm, as well as, possibly, Knuckle and Meleoron, the Royal Guard would still come out on top. Immense Vision: Pitou was able to spot Kite, Gon, and Killua, who were around more than half a kilometer away. They even caught sight of Netero, who completely turned off his aura in the storm of Zeno's transmuted "dragons", although this was also achieved through their highly developed instinct. Immense Hearing: Neferpitou was also able to hear cell phone that was on low volume with their extremely accurate hearing, while Gon, who has a similar ability, could not hear anything. Immense Smell: Neferpitou was able to smell Pokkle while the latter was hiding in a massive pile of bones. Immense Strength: Neferpitou can use their claws to rip off A Nen user's limbs and heads without effort and with only one arm. Their legs are so powerful that they can cover distances of more than half a kilometer with just one leap, as shown when they rushed to the King's side. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Neferpitou was stated to be capable of decapitating Gon with a broken arm without him supposedly being able to fight back. By contracting their leg muscles, causing them to bulge, Neferpitou can increase their speed even more for a single leap. They reached Kite's party, who was very far away from them, in a split second. They were also able to leap to Meruem with extreme speed. Their reactions are also top-notch, as they could catch a glimpse of Netero's hands moving whilst he was preparing his 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva, meaning Neferpitou is able to perceive movement at speeds of at least Mach 1. Immense Agility: Neferpitou can move very deftly and attack from any angle. Immense Stamina: Neferpitou appears to have never slept since their birth, since they never released their En until they treated Meruem. Immense Durability: Neferpitou was only bruised by a powerful strike of Meruem's tail with the intention to kill. They also withstood a blow of Netero's 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva without being injured, and their tail remained intact after they activated Doctor Blythe to stop their movement. More remarkably, a grown, empowered Gon, whose Jajanken: Rock had enough power to fell several trees without direct contact, needed to use the ability several times before finally managing to crush their skull. After Gon used his final Jajanken to deliver the final blow, their body, although damaged, was not obliterated by the blast. High Intelligence: Mere hours after their birth, Neferpitou had already acquired enough knowledge about the human brain to stimulate certain areas in order to receive specific responses, and they later proved capable of severing the neural connections between memories and emotional responses. Their surgical skills allowed them to create their first Hatsu ability, Doctor Blythe, which can operate on humans and Chimera Ants alike. They assembled a chemical laboratory in only a few days. Immense Intuition: Neferpitou has also displayed extremely developed instincts. They correctly guessed Killua would head north from Luonton, and in the moments before the palace siege, Neferpitou looked up to see without any stimulation or reason to do so, seeing Netero and Zeno whilst the latter performed his Dragon Dive, with Neferpitou themselves not knowing why. They also successfully recognized Netero as being the most dangerous between the two men almost the instant the duo emerged from the clouds and into their perception and awareness range. Furthermore, they recognized Gon and his unwavering resolve as a threat despite the disparity in power, an ominous feeling that proved correct when Gon transformed. Nen Neferpitou is a Specialist. They were born with the innate ability to control their Aura Nodes, as well as with an unfathomable amount of aura and a learning speed far exceeding a human's, so they could use En hours after their birth and create Hatsu abilities on a whim. They were able to terrorize Rammot and Pokkle with their aura while being in a neutral state of mind and seemingly while using Ten. In fact, their aura appears tremendously ominous to Nen users even when Neferpitou is not giving off hostility, which can act as a powerful deterrent. Kite, Gon, and Killua were frightened by their malicious Ren during their first encounter, and the latter stated that Hisoka and Illumi, two extremely skilled and sinister Nen users in their own right, could not produce an comparable to Neferpitou's. Their aura is so abundant that they can keep their immense En and puppets active for days on end and not get tired in the very least. Their En is singularly vast. It is irregularly shaped: rather than a sphere, it takes the form of tendrils, a single one of which can be extended up to two kilometers in length. They can bend its shape at will. They also appear to be capable of utilizing In. Despite the process of creating a Hatsu ability being notoriously long and difficult, Neferpitou successfully performed a surgery with Doctor Blythe just by imagining how to bring Kite back to life in order to fight him again. Neferpitou has displayed proficiency in multiple Nen categories, other than their innate category of Specialization: at the very least, Emission and Manipulation. Battles Quotes * (After winning their fight with Kite) "Yup! I'm purrty strong! ♡" * (To Kite) "That was so fun! It felt like a dream. I wish I could do it again with you..." * "I wanna fight... but I can't leave my post! I wish he'd come to me!" * (To Gon, about Komugi) "She... is someone precious... to a person I care about deeply. The King became who he is because of her... If she ceased to exist, he won't... be himself anymore. She means that much... All I want... is for her to live." * (To Gon) "If you so desire... I'll break my right arm as well. If that's not enough... I offer both my legs. If you think I won't keep my promise after I heal her... you can mangle my body as long as it doesn't hinder the treatment! I beg you, let me do this... Please let me save her!!" * (To Gon) "You respected my wishes and waited for me. So I feel I should at least be honest with you. This man is already dead. He died when I fought him. Yes. Now I remember him." * (To Gon) "I'm sorry, but I have to kill you. For the King..." * (Neferpitou's final thoughts) "He must have done it by compressing his life!! He was born with a gift and was willing to throw that gift away!! He sacrificed all his Nen to do it!! He'll never be able to use Nen again!!" Trivia * The extra book cover of the "Hunter × Hunter - Sôshû-hen - Treasure" Volume 8 shows the character's name as "Neferpitou" (identical to the version in the Viz's translation). Japanese Hunter × Hunter goods feature, instead, the alternate name "Nephelpito". * Neferpitou's name, like all of the Royal Guards, comes from an Egyptian god, Nefertem, and a character named Pitou from a French children's book series called Caroline et ses Amis; like Neferpitou both related to felines, the latter is a panther and the former is eventually seen depicted with the head of a lion or as a lion or cat reclining. * Neferpitou ranked sixth in the Third character popularity poll conducted by Weekly Shōnen Jump, dually ranking them the most popular Chimera Ant within the poll. * Neferpitou's second ability, Doctor Blythe, is modeled after the Blythe doll. * Terpsichora is named after Terpsichore, a Muse in Greek mythology that rules over dance and chorus. * In Neferpitou's Water Divination aura screening the leaf withered away. * Neferpitou was the only Royal Guard that was not killed by the Miniature Rose, the only one who was killed in battle, and also the only one that died without knowing Meruem's name. * Neferpitou was the second Chimera Ant that Gon had actually killed under his own free will (the first being Baro). * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Neferpitou's stats are: Translations around the World References Navigation ar:نيفيربيتو fr:Neferupito ru:Неферпиту Category:Deceased characters Category:Specialists Category:Chimera Ants Category:Characters with unconfirmed gender Category:Antagonists